Peptidomimetics
As a result of major advances in organic chemistry and in molecular biology, many bioactive peptides can now be prepared in quantities sufficient for pharmacological and clinical utilities. Thus in the last few years new methods have been established for the treatment and therapy of illnesses in which peptides have been implicated. However, the use of peptides as drugs is limited by the following factors: a) their low metabolic stability towards proteolysis in the gastrointestinal tract and in serum; b) their poor absorption after oral ingestion, in particular due to their relatively high molecular mass or the lack of specific transport systems or both; c) their rapid excretion through the liver and kidneys; and d) their undesired side effects in non-target organ systems, since peptide receptors can be widely distributed in an organism.
Moreover, with few exceptions, native peptides of small to medium size (less than 30-50 amino acids) exist unordered in dilute aqueous solution in a multitude of conformations in dynamic equilibrium which may lead to lack of receptor selectivity, metabolic susceptibilities and hamper attempts to determine the biologically active conformation. If a peptide has the biologically active conformation per se, i.e., receptor-bound conformation, then an increased affinity toward the receptor is expected, since the decrease in entropy on binding is less than that on the binding of a flexible peptide. It is therefore important to strive for and develop ordered, uniform and biologically active peptides.
In recent years, intensive efforts have been made to develop peptidomimetics or peptide analogs that display more favorable pharmacological properties than their prototype native peptides. The native peptide itself, the pharmacological properties of which have been optimized, generally serves as a lead for the development of these peptidomimetics. However, a major problem in the development of such agents is the discovery of the active region of a biologically active peptide. For instance, frequently only a small number of amino acids (usually four to eight) are responsible for the recognition of a peptide ligand by a receptor. Once this biologically active site is determined a lead structure for development of peptidomimetic can be optimized, for example by molecular modeling programs.
As used herein, a "peptidomimetic" is a compound that, as a ligand of a receptor, can imitate (agonist) or block (antagonist) the biological effect of a peptide at the receptor level. The following factors should be considered to achieve the best possible agonist peptidomimetic a) metabolic stability, b) good bioavailability, c) high receptor affinity and receptor selectivity, and d) minimal side effects.
From the pharmacological and medical viewpoint it is frequently desirable to not only imitate the effect of the peptide at the receptor level (agonism) but also to block the receptor when required (antagonism). The same pharmacological considerations for designing an agonist peptidomimetic mentioned above hold for designing peptide antagonists, but, in addition, their development in the absence of lead structures is more difficult. Even today it is not unequivocally clear which factors are decisive for the agonistic effect and which are for the antagonistic effect.
A generally applicable and successful method recently has been the development of conformationally restricted peptidomimetics that imitate the receptor-bound conformation of the endogenous peptide ligands as closely as possible (Rizo and Gierasch, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 61:387, 1992). Investigations of these types of analogs show them to have increased resistance toward proteases, that is, an increase in metabolic stability, as well as increased selectivity and thereby fewer side effects (Veber and Friedinger, Trends Neurosci., p. 392, 1985).
Once these peptidomimetic compounds with rigid conformations are produced, the most active structures are selected by studying the conformation-activity relationships. Such conformational constraints can involve short range (local) modifications of structure or long range (global) conformational restraints (for review see Giannis and Kolter, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 32:1244, 1993).